


He Saved Me

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: after going to sweet water river, Y/n Andrews (archies sister) is attacked by 2 Ghoulie's. when a sweet serpent saves her





	He Saved Me

Everyone had told you sweet water river wasn't a safe place to go, but you never listened. You had been going there for months, you would sit and draw or take pictures. you enjoyed the comfort and peace it gave you.  
you left your house and it was still dark, you wanted to get a picture of the sunrise over the river so left an hour before it. At the river, you took your favorite spot setting up to take the pictures you wanted. It was 4:30 am as the sun started to rise, you start taking the pictures you had come for. 

You heard footsteps making you look, seeing a boy, dressed head to toe in black, a leather studded jacket. Something about him felt off to you. Grabbing you bag you go to leave.   
"what's a girl like you doing here by yourself," he said his voice chilling. You didn't say anything, turning round to walk the other way. When another boy dressed in similar clothes stood blocking the way. 

"not so fast," the first guy said. You went to run, not getting more than 4 steps before you felt arms grabbing you. They drag you more into the bushes and trees, you bite one of them hard. You feel the other smack you hard, making you feel dizzy for a minute. "try anything like that again and you'll be sorry" he says flicking out a knife. 

You swallow hard when you see the blade, making you do what they said and walked without fighting them. "please don't hurt me" you beg as tears roll down your face. They didn't listen to your pleas, once they were happy they were out of sight you all stopped. 

"we're going to have a bit of fun with you," the one with the knife said. He gave off the impression of being the leader of the pair. The other one pinned you, so you back was pushed hard against a tree as he held your arms. The man held the knife to your face, pushing the tip in into your cheek. 

You mumbled stop, and please let me go. As you felt terrified not know why this was happening to you. Like he read your mind the man laughed "do you know who we are?" he asked. You tried to shake your head no but felt the blade cut into your cheek more. "no" you quiver out. 

He laughed more and raised his eyebrows "were the ghoulies, and we what to show your brother what happens when you mess with us" he said. You let out the loudest scream you could, feeling your throat hurt as you did.   
The man who had the knife punched you hard in the face almost knocking you out. The other kept you up on your feet. "your brother grassed on us to the pigs at the drag race" you felt another punch in the side of the ribs, this time from the ghoulies holding you. 

You knew what Archie had done during the race. you gasped for air, feeling the wind being knocked out of you. coughing you felt a hand grab you straitening you up. "now you're going to pay the price for your brother" he said. You started begging for them not to hurt you again but that only made the Ghoulies laugh. he moved the blade to your shirt using to yo cut away the buttons of your shirt. "who said this will hurt I think you will actually like it" his voice sent shivers up your spine and made your stomach turn.

You try to struggle but the one holding your arms is too strong. the more you pull the tighter his grip got, you knew you would have bruises from his hands. the one in front of you hit you again "stop struggling or it will only get worse" he said in a more angry voice. You shut your eyes as he pulls your shirt down your arms until it blocked by the other man's hand. you tense up as you feel him drag the blade down your chest. He cut the martial in the middle of your bra making it fall from your breasts. 

you screamed again as you felt the man behind you let go of your hand and grab your breasts to the side. the man in front hit you again "shut up" the man behind you said as his fingers dug deeper into the flesh of your breasts making you whimper in pain. you opened your eyes to see the man in front undoing his belt. 

He pushed hard on your shoulders focusing you on your knees. He stepped closer taking his dick out his pants, you closed your mouth using your teeth to keep them closed, shaking your head no as tears ran down your face. You felt the one behind you grab your hair, as the other grabs your face "you should just play along and make this easy or we can do it the hard way" he says in tormenting tone. 

You still kept your mouth closed, as he tried to push the tip between your lips. He was getting annoyed with you, lifting the knife to your eye. you stirred at it in pure fear as he presses the metal on the bags of your eye. "open that slut mouth of yours or I will pop out your eye" he ordered you. 

You swallow hard terrified, then slowly do what he says and open your mouth. You only open it the little when he pushes his dick in hard and fast, making you gag. More tears roll down your eyes, he pulls out of your mouth a bit then pushes back in fast again. This time you bite him, he's screaming in pain pulling out of your mouth. Part of you wished you'd bitten harder or held as he pulled back to create more pain to him. 

As he screamed his friend let go of you, seeing the chance you run. Your legs weren't really working for you, they felt shaky and weak. Within minutes the 2nd unharmed guy, caught up with you before you could even make the tree line, dragging you back. 

You could see the other guy still in pain as he held his now fastened crotch. He was leaned face first on a tree trying to breathe through the pain. The guy behind you now had a firm grip of you saying in your ear. "you should have just taken it now you're going to regret it."

Your mind went crazy, what did he mean by that, what was going to happen now. All your questions were answered when you saw the guy turn from then tree. The look he gave you scared you more then you had felt all night. He didn't speak when he walked closer to you and the other let go of you. He pulled his arm back punching you just under the eye, knocking you to the ground. 

As you looked up the was towering over you as his foot kicked you in the stomach. Next, you felt the guy behind you kick you in the back. You screamed trying to curl up into a fetal position, to protect yourself. The one you hurt was kicking you the hardest aiming for your head with each one.   
You don't know how long it was but it felt like aged, each hitting you around 7or 8 times each, before you passed out. 

***

Sweet pea saw a girl on the ground, he ran to her as some of the other serpents chased the Ghoulies who was hurting her.   
When he got close he took his jacket off placing it over her bare body. He moved her hair from her face, seeing it was Archie's sister, he seen her a few times at jugs trailer. "y/n, y/n wake up, come y/n" he said trying to gently shake her.   
Sweet Pea looked over her face, one of her eyebrows had a big gash through it. 

Both of her eyes already turning a dark shade of purple. Her bottom lip was also split. Sweet Pea looked round the was no sign of his friends coming back. "y/n, y/n" he tried again to wake her, she groaned partly opening her eyes. He felt a hint of relief, to see her y/c/e, her eyes were filled with fear as she looked at him. She struggled to try to make herself move backward. "hey wait, I'm not going to hurt please let me get you the hospital" sweet pea said trying to sound kind, something he wasn't really used to. 

When she stopped backing up, sweet pea moved closer to help her put on his jacket properly. This was when he saw her body too, she had a thin slice from a blade down her collarbone to just above her breast. Dark red marks over her back, he knew would bruise tomorrow. "thank you" she mumbled out, bringing his attention away from her broken looking body. "can you stand" he asked her. Y/n got to her feet with his help, the pain clear on her face. Sweet pea put his arm around her to support her. 

They started walking, he could hear her hiss with each step. They hadn't gotten far when he'd felt her go heavy in his arms. "Y/n stay with me come on we're nearly at the car," he said. "I.. I can't" her barely said.   
Sweet pea knew she wouldn't make it the whole way, stopped. He leaned down putting his arm on the back of her knees, lifting her carrying the rest of the way. 

She was drifting in and out of consciousness, he kept trying to talk to her keep her awake, although he wasn't exactly sure what to say. "y/n can you see my tattoo tell me what it is?" he asked. He watched as she blinked her eyes trying to focus on his neck. "snake, it's a snake" she said groggily. Sweet Pea smiled it was working. "and what is it for?" he asked, she groaned, laying her head in his shoulder. "hey, come on y/n you can't go to sleep, tell what's the tattoo for?" he said as they got to the car. 

Sweet pea put her in the passenger seat fastening the seat belt. He sat in the driver's seat turning on the engine, driving the hospital. Sweet Pea continued to ask her questions, her name, age, her school anything to keep her awake. When she didn't answer his final one he looked over at her to see her passed out. "y/n, wake up come you can sleep when we get there" he said almost begging for her to wake and be okay. He drove faster, his eyes flicking from the road to the beaten beauty next to him.

At the hospital, sweet pea had gotten her to come round again, even though she was pretty out of it. Carrying her out the car and through the double doors he shouted for someone to help him.   
A nurse came over with a gurney to lay her on, as sweet pea put her down, y/n gripped him tight "don't leave me" she begged tears starting to fill her eyes. Sweet Pea looked at the hospital staff "can I stay with her please" he asked, as she gripped on to his arm. The nurse looked at him "okay you can for now but you may have to leave the room while we examine her" she told him.

Sweets followed as they got to a doorway of a private room. A doctor went in with few nurses, while another nurse asked him to wait outside the room with her and answer a few questions. "can you tell me her name?" she asked. "y/n Andrews" he said looking through the small window.

From outside he couldn't see much the was too many people around her for him to get a clear look. "and how old is y/n?" She asked him, making him look back "17 she said," he told her thinking back to the answers y/n gave in the car. Part of him was glad he'd asked her now. "does she have any allergies?" sweet pea looked blankly at her, "I don't know" he said shaking his head. "and finally can you tell me what happened to her?"

Sweet pea gulped not sure how to answer "I found her laying on the ground. 2 men ran when they saw me, I covered her up and brought her here" he said. "was she unconscious when you found her" sweet pea nodded to the question telling her about how she's passed out and kept trying to sleep the whole way. After a few more questions, she told him to wait on a seat outside the room, as she went in.

After an hour and a half, the hospital staff came out of her room. The last nurse looked at him "are your her sweet pea?" the nurse asked "yes I'm sweet pea, how is she? Is she going to be okay?" he said looking up, a hint of panic in his voice. "why don't you go in and see her yourself, she's asking for you," the nurse said smiling at him. 

Sweet pea opened the door, y/n was sat on the bed, with knees in her chest, resting her head and arms on them. Her whole body was shaking, and he could hear the small sobs, knowing she was crying. He wasn't sure what to do, making a coughing noise to show he was walking in. 

She looked up at him her sobs deepened, sweet pea wasn't sure what he should do, walked over placing his hand on her shoulder "hey it's okay your safe now, please don't cry" he told her. With his words, y/n wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him, crying more. Sweet Pea nervously placed his arms around her hugging her, "you're safe now, I promise I won't let nothing happen to you" he said rubbing her back, hoping somehow he was helping. 

Y/n finally let go, as pea sat in the small plastic chair pulling it closer to the bed. Y/n was stirring into space, after a few minutes she spoke "how did we get here?" she asked her voice almost a whisper. Sweet pea looked at her confused "you don't remember, I drove us here" he said, catching her gaze. He could see her thinking, "bits it's all blurry I remember your voice talking about schools and tattoos. I think you were carrying me. I remember the.." she trailed off not finishing. Fear was clear on her face, sweet pea knows she was remembering the attack. Sweet Pea grabbed her hand "y/n look at me, they will never hurt you again the serpents will make sure of it, if they haven't already done it" he told her. 

She looked down at his hand, nodding a little. "what happened how did I get away" she asked. Sweet Pea took a breath "me and few of my friends was by the bridge when we heard you scream" he started, "when we got close we saw them, hurting you. We called out they saw us and went running. Three of my friends chased them and I stayed with you bringing you here"   
She muttered out a small thank you. "what if they come back for me" she said. Sweet Pea knew this wasn't a question for him, more y/n thinking aloud but he answered anyway. "look the serpent's hate Ghoulies, and we despise rapists and men who hit women, so my boys will have caught them and they won't be hurting you or anyone again" he told her. 

***

It had been over half an hour since sweet pea came in. He'd managed to calm you and get your mind off what had happened. Sat talking about all mad stuff, you both like a few of the same band and liked the same types of movies. You both and the same sense of humour too, he wasn't the evil thug you had seen around the trailer park or had been warned to stay away from. "your alright for a Northsider" he said laughing at a joke you made about the vixens skirts being higher than their IQ's. "and you live up to your nickname" you laugh back, "how did a scary serpent end up with the name sweet pea" you asked.   
He rolled his eyes playfully "if you really want the truth, my mother" he said. You could help but start laughing, "really your mum," you said laughing more. "I knew I shouldn't have told you," he said, pretending to be hurt by your laughter. "I'm sorry go on, you were saying your mum..." you said trying not to laugh again.

"I was about 12 and I was in my room with my friends and some of my older brothers friends, when my mum came home and shouted up the stairs, Sweet Pea can you help me. Well as you can imagine the older serpent's found it hilarious and for weeks, called me it, I guess it stuck and as I got older everyone called me it" he said, you both now looking at each other trying hard but failing not to laugh.

A nurse came in smiling at you both "I'm sorry, I need to take y/n to get more x-rays done" she said. You looked at pea sad "it should only take 20 to maybe 30 minutes, you could get a drink and come back then" she said more to sweet pea.  
You looked at him your eyes saying what your lips wouldn't, sweet pea must have seen it "I'll wait if you want me too" he said, you quickly nodded "are you sure, you don't have to" although the tone in your voice practically begged him to stay. He smiled at you, seeing his jacket on your bed. He took the stuff out his pockets "I'll leave you with this so you know I am" he said laying the leather serpent jacket on the bed, walking out looking back with a smile before disappearing around the door.  
"he's cute, how long have you been together?" the nursed asked as she messed around the back of the bed. "oh no, we're not, he's just a..... Friend" you tell her thinking it's true he was a friend now. "well he's cute and you looked really sweet together when I walked in, ready to go" she said wheeling you out the door.

You laid back thinking about what she'd said. Yes, sweet pea was cute, gorgeous actually, but right now all you could think was he was a good friend who had saved your life.

***

Sweet pea had only gotten around the corner when he took out his phone to call fangs. "sweets where have you been?" fangs said the second he answered. "I'm at the hospital with the girl from this morning, look fangs I need you to find Jughead Jones. Tell him y/n Andrew's is in hospital" he told his best friend. Sweet Pea felt getting a message to Jughead was about the only useful thing he could do. 

sweet pea lit a cigarette, talking with fangs. "so did you get them ghoulies?" sweets asked. he paced up and down as fangs told him what happened. "so we caught them, kicked the shit out of them and left them in the same state we found that girl in" fangs told him. sweet pea smiled at the idea. After his call sweet pea looked thinking he still had time to waste lit another cigarette.

***

Archie came running into the hospital, he'd gotten a call from jughead telling him about y/n. At the nurse's desk, he found out the room she was in running to it. The room only had a young med student in "where is my sister?" he asked, out of breath. "I think she's having a scan done," she said shrugging her shoulders at him. Archie was about to leave when a black and green serpent jacket, caught his attention. "where did this come from?" he said, looking up at the med student.   
"as far as I know she was wearing it when she was brought in," she told him, before making him and Veronica leave. Archie looked inside the jacket finding the letters SP. Archie saw red and stormed off, leaving Veronica to chase find him "Archie wait, what's wrong?" she said. Archie ran into sheriff Keller, literary. "what's the rush?" he asked. "I know who hurt y/n! It was one of the south side serpent's" he said. the sheriff looked confused but Archie showed him the jacket and told him about the fight he and sweet pea had.

sweet pea came back in the hospital, walking up the hallway. he saw Archie walking towards him, well more like charging to him. Before sweet Pea had time to think, Archie pulled his arm back punching sweet pea in the face. veronica and the sheriff ran to them pulling Archie away. Keller grabbed sweet pea, and pushed him against the wall cuffing him. "what did I do?" sweet screamed, Archie, trying to pull out of veronica's grip to hit sweet pea again.

"STOP IT!" you screamed at the top of your lungs. your past your brother to sweet pea, "what's going on?" you ask, looking at everyone. sweet pea looks at you blank, Archie looks like he's ready to kill someone, finally, the sheriff spoke. "I'm arresting him, for the attack on you y/n," he says trying to drag sweet pea away. You grab sweet pea's other arm "what are you doing?" both Keller and Archie say, at the same time. "I should ask you that sheriff!" you say in a harsh tone "or do you just like arresting the wrong men for northside crimes, remember what happened with Fp jones and Clifford blossom," you say.  
"I know you've just been through hell but watch your mouth," he told you. This only made you angrier, "actually no you don't know I've been through sheriff because you cant even do your job properly, and interview me, the one it actually happened to. instead of your jumping to conclusions, no doubt started by my brother!" 

Keller looked at you and Sweet Pea "so he's not the one who attacked you?" he asked sounding confused. "no, he's not. he the one who saved me and brought me here" you say. Keller takes the cuffs off sweet pea. Archie muttered something under his breath, you didn't hear him but didn't care.

"And you!" you say facing your brother. "this is all your fault!" you scream as tears roll down your face. "y/n I know Archie got it wrong with the serpent but you can't blame him," Veronica says, defending Archie. You look at her with crossed eyebrows "no Archie got it spectacularly with sweet pea!" you say his name loud and clear for her to remember, hating how she'd called 'the serpent' like he was nothing. 

"and I can and will blame Archie for this," you say pointing at the cuts and bruises on your face "because if Archie wasn't going around making his stupid red cycle video, waving guns around, and pissing off every gang in Riverdale. Then the Ghoulies wouldn't have done this" you shout at them. 

You feel sweet pea place a hand on your shoulder to calm you down. You didn't notice how worked up and out of breath you were. "The Ghoulies did this" Archie says looking at a spot on the floor trying to work it all out.   
"yes Archie, when they grabbed me they said it was to teach you a lesson, so let the lesson be, stop running around thinking you're a hero from a comic because you're doing more harm than good. To jughead, to Veronica, to me" you say with a mix of anger and sadness. 

Before anyone could say anything, one of the nurses came toward you all. "y/n Andrew's what are you doing out of bed. Back to your room now!" she orders you. You look at her "sorry I'm going now" you say slipping from sweet pea's gentle grip. Everyone in the hallway went to follow you, "sorry but you can only have one person stay with you" she told you and the others. You look straight at sweet pea "will you stay with me" you ask him, not wanting to sit with ether Archie or Veronica right now. 

Sweet Pea couldn't contain his smirk as he walked past Archie, "yes, I promised I would leave you" he said walking into your room. You looked at Archie, you knew what you said may have been harsh but you needed to say it. "I'm sorry," Archie said low, you give him a sad smile "I know," you say, already forgiving his, as you walk back into the room closing the door. Sweet Pea smiled at you "I know what will cheer you up, I spoke with my buddy fangs, and I can tell you exactly what happened to the Ghoulies" he said. You smile at him getting back into the bed "tell me" you say, smiling at your new unexpected friend.


End file.
